


The Last That Ever She Saw of Him

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I'm horrible, Romance, Technically Ruby Is There Too But I Don't Want to Character Tag Her in This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Neo and Roman's last moments in each other's presence.





	The Last That Ever She Saw of Him

~ The Last That Ever She Saw of Him ~

Click.

The parasol snapped open and Neo suddenly found herself hurtling through the sky, away from the ship, away from the fight, away from that damned silver-eyed girl who thought she was so smart to have pushed the button, away from  _Roman_.

She wouldn't die from this. Of course not. It was a minor setback. She merely needed to use her Semblance, and she could get back to the ship, back to the fight, in time... not that she doubted that Roman could defeat the girl in single combat. Without her scythe, the kid couldn't even really fight, and she was disarmed now.

Neo mentally reassured herself that everything would be fine. She quickly calculated the distance and wind speeds, and engaged her Semblance, making back to the ship just in time to-

~end~

**Author's Note:**

>  _The last that ever she saw of him,_  
>  _He was carried away by a moonlight shadow._ \- Mike Oldfield, "Moonlight Shadow"


End file.
